Cleaning apparatuses generally include washing machines with a washing function for washing stains and dirt from laundry and dryers that have a drying function for drying wet laundry.
In more detail, a washing machine has a cylindrical washing compartment, in which laundry in placed, after which the compartment is rotated to agitate the laundry in water with detergent dissolved in it, in order to remove impurities from the laundry. Washing machines can largely be divided into two categories: pulsator-type washing machines (with vertically-installed wash compartments and a pulsator installed at the bottom), and drum-type washing machines (with horizontally-installed washing compartments that wash laundry by raising and dropping it through rotation).
Dryers for drying laundry blow hot air inside to evaporate moisture within the laundry.
Drum-type cleaning apparatuses according to the related art generally include a drum for holding laundry, a tub (not applicable to dryers) disposed within the drum for storing wash liquid, a cabinet for enclosing and protecting the drum or tub and forming the exterior of the apparatus, a motor for driving the drum, and a front portion installed on the front of the cabinet. The front portion has a control panel with various buttons, a door for opening and closing a portal to insert and extract laundry, and a front panel installed to allow the door to pivot and to cover the front portion of the cabinet.
Here, in the case of cleaning apparatuses according to the related art, the front portion is given a permanent color when the product is manufactured. That is, the front portion is painted in the same color as the cabinet. In order to replace the front panel, the entire apparatus must be disassembled or replaced.
Also, in washing machines or dryers according to the related art, the front panel is formed of a metal material, and is thus expensive to replace and puts a financial burden on the consumer.
Additionally, in cleaning apparatuses according to the related art, the control panel and the cabinet cover may be scratched, dented, or otherwise damaged during transport or use of the cleaning apparatus, so that the finish of the front portion is diminished. Also, after a long period of use, a user may grow tired of the color of the front of the cleaning apparatus.